Ak'Anon
Geography Ak'anon is a continent that is far across the southern ocean. The entire continent is roughly one-fourth the size of the one the Sevoh Empire is on. When sailing to Ak'anon from Sevoh you would reach the banks of the gnomish people first, with the ports to halfling cities on the other side of the continent. There are no wood elven cities that have port access and are thus surrounded by enemies. The continent has many islands all around it and each of them are small pockets of different exotic races. A long and dangerous trip across the ocean has all but separated the Ak'Anon peoples from the Sevoh continent. Only a few brave traders make the trip. The largest grouping of peoples are the gnomes, wood elves and halflings. Dominant Races and Politics Gnomes The gnomish race is one that relies on the strength of focus crystals to perform tasks and they create inventions using them. Only on the continent of Ak'Anon do these mysterious magical crystals work. With these crystals the gnomes have made themselves to prominent people on the island as their territory has expanded using them. They do have an alliance with the halflings and both races fight against the wood elves. They have an agreement of mutual peaceful standing with the Sevoh nation, however that is mostly due to the two nations inability to fight each other. Since the focus crystals are their main tool of war, they could not bring those to Sevoh. Also, the long ocean trip makes Sevohs normal battle strategy of success in numbers also impractical. Wood Elves Nearly completely land locked and at war on all sides leaves the wood elven people only one choice, fight. While elves are normally a peaceful people their determination not to lose has led them to be a deadly foe in Ak'Anon. They often use the forest and creatures around them during war. Halflings The halflings gain their strength from enslaving the local wood elven race. Their success is off the backs of those who have lost during battle and their alliance with the gnomish people. The farthest group of people from Sevoh makes them the most mysterious and little is commonly known about them. Culture The religion of Ak'Anon is varied, gnomes and halflings holding various gods and wood elves relying on the strength of Tunare. The gnomish population is also home to the Izar, while their public image is not so tarnished, many people know them as a sort of gnomish mafia. With ties in the churches, government and military of all three races in Ak'Anon it rumored that they are truly running the country. Those who might have dark ties in Sevoh may also have worked with or for the Izar as well, because they also have a strong foothold in Sevoh. Unlike Sevoh slavery is not abolished in Ak'Anon and all three primary races use it, but the halflings more than most. Not only are prisoners of war used as slaves, but slavery for short periods is also used as a form of paying serious debt. Reference :* Major Cities :* Towns/Villages/Etc. :* Landmarks & Locations :* Lords & Ladies :* Maps Category:Countries